Holding You
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Uma chuva de ruína nunca antes vista.


_Meu pai estava ouvindo rádio e eu estava perto... Acabei escutando que é a primeira vez que os EUA mandam um representante para homenagear as vítimas. Não consegui refrear meu desejo de escrever – até porque, já estava querendo uma USAxJPN._

_Me inspirei na música _Holding you, and Swiging – Garnet Crow._As partes em itálico e entre aspas indicam trechos dela. Além disso, também li trechos na Wikipédia sobre o bombardeio... e uma notícia de 2005 no Terra._

_Acho que é isso... Boa leitura._

**Holding You**

Hiroshima – 1945

_Uma chuva de ruína nunca antes vista_.

_Assim que os Estados Unidos da América anunciaram. Por não terem aceitado os termos que impunham, era isso que o Japão sofreria. E dia seis de agosto o castigo veio dos céus, se abatendo sobre o Império do Sol._

Nunca Kiku poderia esquecer o que presenciou. Uma explosão, um clarão, escuridão. A dor começou a consumi-lo à medida que via sua terra destruída. O chão queimava, pessoas gritavam em busca de socorro; as almas chorando, sem ter como fazê-lo. O ar faltava, não conseguia enxergar; só doía quando respirava – simples assim. E essa sensação se repetia todo ano, não importava a ajuda que Alfred havia prestado. Seu descaso era o que mais machucava.

Para o americano, aquele era um assunto difícil. Não pelas vítimas que causaram, mas por ser _ele_ quem apertara o gatilho e destruíra com o que sobrara do japonês – porque, àquela altura da guerra e com a queda da Alemanha, eles não resistiriam por muito mais tempo – o orgulho era a única coisa que o impedia - por mais que tentasse justificar com o contrário. Afinal, ele precisava se convencer que fizera a escolha certa. Escolha feita por capricho, por desejo de mostrar seu poder. E, assim, se convencia que foi um ato justificado.

"_Se rimos juntos repletos de alegria sem motivo  
Isto é felicidade  
Então, mesmo no escuro  
Eu posso sonhar com um milagre sozinha"_

O japonês rezava. Pedia por aqueles que não conseguira proteger.

E, secretamente, esperava pelo dia que o estadunidense viria visitá-lo naquela época. Sempre se sentia só, recordando-se daqueles momentos indescritíveis. Por mais que todos se compadecessem consigo, não podia evitar aqueles pensamentos. Normalmente ocorria tudo tão bem, por mais que fosse frustrante ficar sempre à sombra do americano... Mas provavelmente custava muito para Alfred dizer uma palavra, realizar um gesto.

"_Te abraçando, e balançando  
Eu quero ir  
Ah ~ Para onde você está, tão terno  
Amei você demais, meu John Doe  
Onde você está indo ...  
Você desapareceu, como já era esperado"_

E realmente custava. Kiku era um dos únicos amigos do estadunidense, apesar de tudo que fizera para ele. Queria, sim, ir visitá-lo e abraçá-lo, poder dizer que sentia muito. Mas _não podia_ sentir. E o orgulho americano, como ficava? Dar um passo para fora de casa custava muito, por mais que ignorasse aquela data. Imagine viajar até a casa do nipônico? Tarefa impossível, até mesmo para um herói – mesmo que o herói em questão, todo ano, dissesse para si mesmo que tomaria coragem e iria ao encontro do japonês.

"_Além da luz que parece ser tão simples  
'Se pudermos confiar um no outro seremos mais fortes'  
Há dias em que tudo o que posso fazer para me proteger  
É duvidoso"_

Naqueles dias, se sentia tão frágil... tão desprotegido. Não conseguira fazer nada e isto sempre faria Kiku se remoer. Tantas vidas... simplesmente perdidas! Não que se arrependesse de algo que fizera: eram seus sonhos, seus desejos em jogo. Mas não tinha a intenção de brincar com a vida de inocentes. Assim, se perguntava... poderia realmente, _realmente_ perdoar Alfred? Caso ele mostrasse um único gesto de carinho ou remorso, sim. Mas as lágrimas – já não mais derramadas pelos olhos – ardiam e salgavam a boca. As feridas – não cicatrizadas – ardiam, queimavam; todas as suas barreiras, impostas com tanta dificuldade, caíam. Sabia que nunca, _nunca_ poderia esquecer sobre aquilo... mas _precisava_ viver com tanta **dor**?

"_Tudo o que você deixou foi tristeza  
Mas percebi que eu estou parada em um lugar diferente  
__**Ao invés de me ensinar como esquecer, eu prefiro que você me ensine como amar**__"_

Naquele ano, as pernas que pareciam feitas de chumbo conseguiram levar o estadunidense até o Japão. Prendeu a respiração, o ar estava abafado, difícil respirar. Era sempre tão pesado assim ou acontecia por que estava ali? Nunca ia saber. Mas sabia aonde encontrar quem queria. De longe, Alfred observou o japonês em frente ao rio que corria em frente ao memorial. Várias pessoas transitaram pelo local, colocando velas que a correnteza levava, mas Kiku continuava ali. Nem mesmo ao cair da noite o japonês se retirou do local, permanecendo sentado na escadaria. Sem ter noção do tempo que passou, Alfred finalmente tomou coragem para se aproximar. Lenta e silenciosamente, parou de pé ao lado do nipônico.

Não tinha o que falar. Não tinha como apagar o que fizera, apenas garantir que o erro não se repetiria para trazer um pouco de paz tanto a si mesmo, quando para Kiku – que nem reparara em sua presença, tão alheio estava do mundo ao seu redor.

Só tinha uma coisa que o estadunidense conseguiria fazer. Pegou uma vela e acendeu, colocando nas águas, deixando que elas levassem o passado e o futuro incerto. Sem se pronunciar, deu as costas, resolvendo rumar para casa. Só então Kiku reparou em um bilhete preso à última vela posta.

_I'll be your hero._

Eu serei seu herói.

Voltou-se, surpreso, para trás, podendo ver a silhueta de Alfred se afastando.

E, sem perceber, uma lágrima escorreu e um sorriso triste se formou.

_**x**_

_Acho que não tenho nada para falar... Só que é triste demais o que aconteceu, apesar de tudo que o Japão fez... Triste. Muito triste – e não dá para retratar isso exatamente. Se agradou a alguém, peço reviews ~_

_Beijos._


End file.
